Anaxes
|sector=Azure sector |system=Axum systemStar Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide |suns=Solis Axum |position=4th''The Essential Atlas'' |moons=1 |coord=L-9 |xyz= |routes=Perlemian Trade Route |distance= |lengthday=26 standard hours |lengthyear=352 local days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=16,100 kilometers |atmosphere=Type I Oxygen Mix |climate=Temperate |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Plains *Forests *Mountains |water= |interest=*Anaxes CitadelCoruscant and the Core Worlds *Anaxes Station *Republic Navy War College *Sirpar Hills *Sirpar Station *Zann Remanufacturing facility |flora=Sirpar tree |fauna=Keffi |species=Anaxsi |otherspecies= |language=Galactic Basic Standard|exports=*High-tech goods |government=Democracy |population=512 million *94% Humans *6% Other |demonym= |cities=Pols Anaxes (capital) |imports=*Raw material *Consumer goods *Processed foods |exports=*High-tech goods |affiliation=*Azure Imperium *Galactic Republic *Galactic Empire *Imperial Remnant *New Republic *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *Fel Empire *Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire}} Anaxes was a fortress world located on the Perlemian Trade Route in the Axum system of the Core Worlds. Known as the "Defender of the Core", for millennia it was the site of the Republic Navy's primary fleet base and War College. It was considered the site of naval power, tradition and prestige by both the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire. Anaxes shared its sun, Solis Axum, with Selgon, Grastes, Axum, Urfon, Phlors Rex, Phlors Regina, and Ichium. History .]] The Azure Imperium Discovered by early space-faring Humans before the foundation of the Galactic Republic, colonists from Coruscant settled the world after arriving in the Axum system on sleeper ships. For tens of thousands of years the Anaxsi inhabited the world, and Anaxes became the chief shipyard and fortress world of the Azure Imperium, which ruled the surrounding systems from Anaxes' sister world Axum. The Defender of the Core In 25,000 BBY, Anaxes and Axum were among the Core Founders of the Galactic Republic, and the Azure Imperium peacefully assimilated into the new government. Anaxes continued to serve as the Republic's primary fleet base and shipyard, guarding the approach to Coruscant along the Perlemian Trade Route. Flourishing over the next several centuries, Anaxes was home to the Republic Navy War College, the primary naval strategy facility in the galaxy, housed in the massive Anaxes Citadel, which was established with Republic funding to consecrate the power and prestige of the Republic Navy. In 5000 BBY the Great Hyperspace War erupted with the Sith Empire's invasion of Coruscant under the command of Naga Sadow. Rallying at Anaxes, the Republic Navy counterattacked and drove the Sith from Coruscant. Following the Ruusan Reformations and the dismantling of much of the Republic's armed forces, the Naval College was largely moribund, but was reestablished as the College of Planetary Security Forces to train officers for local defense forces. During the Republic's Golden Age, Anaxes produced many notable Admirals and navy personnel. Amongst them were Admiral Wullf Yularen, the Holt family, and crime lord Tyber Zann who was born in 34 BBY. The Holt Cross was bestowed upon the world's naval base, one of the highest certificates of honor a world could receive. The Rise of the Empire When the Clone Wars broke out in 22 BBY, Anaxes became a prominent installation of the Grand Army of the Republic in the fight against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Anaxes was the headquarters of the Republic's First Army, defending the Core against Separatist incursions, In 20 BBY, the Battle of Anaxes was fought between the Galactic Republic's Victory Fleet, led by Captain Jan Dodonna and Captain Terrinald Screed, and the Separatist Bulwark Fleet, led by Commander Dua Ningo. The Republic was eventually victorious after killing the CIS Commander and utterly destroying the fleet. A pivotal battle in the war, the outcome decided who would control the Core Worlds and as such, the victors were hailed as heroes.The New Essential Chronology raiding Anaxes.]] When the Galactic Empire rose to power in 19 BBY, many career officers from "Generational" families were cast aside for devotees of the Empire. However, they also made sure the wellsprings of the Navy's tradition continued. Anaxes soon became the command center for the Imperial Center Oversector, a move by Emperor Palpatine to smooth over any misgivings the world's populace might have towards his ascension to power and restructuring of the Imperial Navy. Upon the creation of Azure Hammer Command, whose Super Star Destroyer Whelm and fifty-seven other capital ships defended Sector Zero, Anaxes was chosen as its command base. A separate command called Azure Shield was created to protect the Azure sector and its neighbors. Azure Hammer Command was led by Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik until the Battle of Yavin. The Galactic Civil War Azure Hammer Command, Anaxes Citadel, and all forces in Sector Zero were constantly changed hands as warlords attempted to take the throne after Palpatine's death at the Battle of Endor. While Admiral Osted Wermis held out for nearly five years, the death of Warlord Zsinj pushed Wermis towards signing a treaty with the New Republic. Wermis' hand was forced when Admiral Feyet Kiez absconded from the Axum system in 9 ABY with the Star Dreadnought Whelm, having been summoned by the resurrected Emperor Palpatine to his growing empire in the Deep Core. The linchpin of his defense gone, Wermis surrendered Anaxes to the New Republic shortly afterwards.The Essential Guide to Warfare A sign of stability and comfort to New Republic citizens, the world held out through the Yuuzhan Vong War, though its involvement was unremarkable. After the Galactic Alliance agreed to defend the Fel Empire should another threat arise during the Treaty of Anaxes in 127 ABY, the Moff Council betrayed the Alliance to the One Sith and war broke out again, seeing the destruction of the Alliance and Jedi Order. Geography While not as industrialized as Axum, Anaxes was more prestigious, home to many families associated with a tradition of service in the Fleet. It was home to Azure Motorworks, a major producer of luxury vehicles. Considered an ecumenopolis, in that it was a planet-wide city, it was more reminiscent of a Green Coruscant, though, in that it was sprinkled with beautiful parks and green areas in and around the city like the Great Plain of Anaxes. Anaxes' industrial output was considered impressive relative to other systems, but it was much smaller than neighboring Axum's. Anaxes was also home to Keffis, which the resident Anaxsi bred for not only riding, but prestige. They were often used in areas deemed off-limits to most vehicles by the Anaxsi, such as the capital. The primary icon of power for not only Anaxes, but the Azure Imperium and Imperial Navy, was Anaxes Citadel, a massive complex of training schools, research labs, intelligence centers, offices, archives, and parade grounds that also served as the main governmental building on the planet. The terraced Sirpar Hills above the Citadel were dotted with estates held by families that may have not been Old Anaxsi, but whose names were synonymous with naval service. Sirpar Station was the dividing guard post between the Hills and the Citadel. The planet also gave its name to Anaxes Station, a space station near the planet, on the fringes of the Axum system. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' Notes and references Category:Anaxes locations Category:Core Founders Category:Core planets Category:Fortress worlds Category:Galactic Alliance-aligned planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Planets aligned with Krayt's Empire Category:Planets aligned with the Fel Empire Category:Sith-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets